


La jaula

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Ficlet, Humiliation, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Y Fujigaya lo oía lamentarse de Kento, pero ya no lo escuchaba, porque lo que quería no era un hombro para llorar, sino alguien que acogiera su frustración sin pedir algo en cambio.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Nikaido Takashi, Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	La jaula

**La jaula**

Taisuke lo tocaba, y él se dejaba tocar.

Le apretaba las manos en los hombros y las bajaba hacia la espalda, acariciándola con las uñas, arañándolo, sintiéndolo mancharse de sangre, pero sin que le importara de haberlo herido.

Takashi no lo sentía, por otra parte, el dolor.

Seguía empujando dentro de él, más y más fuerte, como si solo fuera una envoltura de carne, como si no contara lo que sentía, sino solamente obtener lo que quería.

Y estaba así, y Fujigaya lo sabía y se dejaba usar, porque esto era lo que había pedido Nikaido, y haber aceptado le impedía ahora de llorar por su destino.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía?

¿Semanas? Quizás, meses, pero él aún no se había rendido.

Cuando se había presentado enfrente a su puerta la primera vez lo había dejado desahogarse, lo había escuchado, y después había dejado que lo llevase a la cama, como si fuera la natural consecuencia de su rabia.

No había habido alguna precaución ni ternura.

Solo sexo, que era lo que Takashi quería, que era lo que Taisuke no osaba rechazarle.

En los días siguientes se habían visto otra vez, otra vez y otra vez.

Y Fujigaya lo oía lamentarse de Kento, pero ya no lo escuchaba, porque lo que quería no era un hombro para llorar, sino alguien que acogiera su frustración sin pedir algo en cambio.

Taisuke habría exigido algo por él, pero sabía desde el principio que su solicitud iba a quedarse inaudita.

Se empujó contra el cuerpo del menor, sintiéndolo mayormente dentro de sí, tratando de imprimir en su mente esa sensación de calor, sabiendo que cuando hubiera terminado con él iba de vuelta a tener frio, y que Nikaido no iba a hacer nada para ayudarlo, como siempre.

Otra vez le arañó la espalda, otra vez levantó las caderas, ofreciéndolo a sus empujones, y otra vez luchó contra el instinto de gritar, de sacárselo de encima y decirle que así no estaba bien.

Que había esperado de poder ser su refugio de cada problema, el lugar en que esconderse cuando nada iba como tenía, ese lugar en que sentirse bien.

Que estaba cansado de sentirse una puta, que estaba cansado de ser por él solamente un punto ciego, lo en que podía hacer lo que quería sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.

Estaba cansado, Taisuke, de ser nada.

Se forzó de correrse con el solo ayuda de su mano, porque sabía que una vez que había llegado al orgasmo difícilmente Nikaido iba a ocuparse de él.

Lo oyó pocos minutos después gritar y de vuelta se sintió invadir de ese calor, de esa sensación de ser suyo, la que duraba solo pocos momentos, que pero sola representaba la razón porque se quedaba en esa cama.

Takashi se deslizó rápido de su cuerpo, poniéndose en pie y buscando su ropa.

Fujigaya lo miró, porque no podía evitarlo, porque era malditamente hermoso.

Lo miró sonreírle casi dulcemente, como si no hubiera estado sexo, como si todo fuera normal entre ellos.

“¿Está bien si nos vemos mañana, Taipi?” le preguntó antes de irse, en el umbral de la puerta.

_No. Ya no quiero verte. Te odio y me das asco, y me da asco la manera en que me hace sentir cada vez en que me tocas, en que me besas solo porque piensas que tienes que hacerlo, te odio porque al final siempre te vas. Y, quizás, un poco me odio yo también, porque no tengo éxito de pararte y de decirte no._

Taisuke pensó en esas palabras que se amontaban en su mente desde días, y paradoxalmente sonrió, porque sabía que no tenía el coraje de decirlas en alta voz.

Aún dolía, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esa forma de dolor.

“Claro que está bien, Takashi.” murmuró, estirando una sonrisa.

“Como siempre.” contestó Nikaido, en una breve risa.

Fujigaya pensó que podría haberse sentido morir por esas palabras, si hubiera quedado algo de matar.

“Como siempre.” repitió, tras rogó que se fuera rápido, que lo dejara solo.

Si Nikaido lo reputaba inútil, al menos él iba a buscar refugio en sí mismo.


End file.
